


Scream

by jayilyse



Series: Voices [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, Humanstuck, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayilyse/pseuds/jayilyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meenah places her lips on mine, not exactly gently. Our mouths meld together at a slow, temperate speed. She lowers her body onto me, placing one hand in my hair and tugging without hurting me. The other wanders between my neck and the dip in my chest; a nibble leads to an open mouth kiss – she licks at the tip of my tongue with her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyzano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyzano/gifts).



> 1st person, Aranea's POV. Enjoy!

She’s lying to me.

And she has been for a while now.

I can always tell when people lie. It’s body language – rubbing their nose quickly, or just under it, scratching the back of their neck; Meenah Peixes, for one, may be able to get one past the others, but not me. There’s no chance in shell – uh, hell – that she will.

It was a few weeks ago when this started. We were in Meenah’s backyard pool – I must admit, being the girlfriend of an heiress to an entire corporation has its perks – and as usual, we were enjoying each other’s company. There was talk of pirates, how each other’s day went, and appropriate amount of splashing. Eventually we indulged in some sloppy make outs. I could feel her heart beat against mine.

“Serket.”

She said it in an almost whisper, her cheek against my cheek.

“Wanna, yanno…get outta here?”

There was something in her voice that sent my stomach flipping over itself. A certain heat that’s all too familiar from nights by my lonesome, as rarely as I do that sort of thing. I wasn’t ready, yet though. I knew Meenah would understand.

“Maybe not today.”

I could see the hint of hurt in her eyes. However, she handled it well. We stayed in the pool a little while longer. It was tinged just a bit awkward, but not enough to ruin the day. I hadn’t really thought about it so much. There are so many factors to consider when losing your virginity. Not that I don’t want to with Meenah. In fact, I could think of no one else to lose it to than her. After a week of deliberation about a lifetimes worth of experiences and new ones I want to have, I decided I was ready. We’re in the same Marine Biology class in our university, and we had a project to work on. We decided to do it together at my house. We were looking at all the animals and she was getting so excited. I couldn’t help but giggle and kiss her on the cheek. Which then became her lips. It became more quickly, and I could see that look in her eye. It was kind of cold in there – I could blame the shiver on that. I asked her, simply.

“Would you like to go to my room?”

Her body froze on top of me for a second, but she made a smooth recovery. She looked at her gold watch and gave a small cough.

“Would’ja look at the time? Mom’ll be on me fasta than a shark in a school if I dun’ get there in time to make Feferi’s cake.”

She untangled herself from me, gathered her things, and then rushed off with a “Sorry about that, Serket” as she shut my front door. There was something fishy about it, but I didn’t want to question it. Her sister’s birthday was, in fact, in a couple of days. But why bake a cake couple days earlier?

I tried again a week later, when we were happened to be having a somewhat flirty conversation in the park. I could feel her eyes roving my body, the subtle lick of her lips enticing me to move forward.

“Should we go somewhere more private?”

Meenah tripped over a rock she didn’t happen to see, however, she caught her balance before she actually fell. She fumbled for the first word, but after that her sentence rolled well over her tongue.

“Isn’t this private enough?”

I sighed.

“I suppose so.”

Today, I am trying one more time. Currently, we are in her room. I’m getting frustrated, to say the least. Maybe I should try her style of bluntness. She’s turned away from me, rambling about some guy she suckered into buying a piece of gold for a little above what it was actually worth. She laughs, turning, and I smile at her. I’m wearing my favorite blue dress. She’s happy and I’m happy. It’s going to work this time. I can feel it.

“Meenah?”

“Sup, Serket?”

“Do you want to, well, um…?” I pause. I can feel myself blushing. I know she knows what I mean because she’s staring at me in that way again. The heat in my body rushes to my stomach. She’s not moving though. She’s stock still. I frown.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to.”

She hesitates.

“I don’t.” She says as her arm reaches across to grab the other. Her eyes burn holes into the ground.

Could she be any more obvious?

“Meenah, you’re lying.”

She cringes. If she wasn’t totally outing herself in the first place, that just dug her grave. I sit down on the edge of her bed as aggressively as possible, bouncing up and down a bit. Damn Meenah’s plush, bouncy bed. I cross my arms. I raise my eyebrow. I know she’s been waiting such a long time for this. I know her too well to not realize that she was. There’s got to be an explanation for this.

“Serket, are ya shore you’re ready?”

A tender expression slips out from under my serious face. I look her in the eye.

“Meenah, I know you’ve been waiting for this –“

“But that don’t mean you hafta.”

Her features scream nervousness. However, I don’t think it’s from the idea of actually doing it. Is she seriously concerned that I’m just doing this for her, and not because I’m ready? I start to chuckle, and before I know it; it becomes a full blown laugh. She puffs her face outward. I stifle my laughter as best as I can before returning to the subject at hand.

“You don’t seriously think I would offer if I didn’t feel I was ready.”

Meenah shuffles her feet awkwardly. That would be a yes.

“I would never do such a thing. You should know this by now. I want to.”

To prove my point, I throw her blanket to the floor, and pat the place next to me on the bed. Not like her bed was made anyway. Her eyes wander around the room a couple times before they settle back on me. She smiles, albeit the slightest bit hesitant about it.

“It’s not that I dun think you’d do it if ya didn’t wanna – ya turned me down once, ‘member? Ya say you’re ready, but are you reely? What if we do it and then ya regret it?”

I sit there for a moment in shock. Is that what’s been going on? I’m honestly flattered that she thought of me so much. There’s only one response to that.

“Meenah, you’re the only person I could imagine losing it to.”

Her face lightens up.

“You’ve imagined me, then?”

I look away for a second, my face probably turning bright red. When I turn back she’s walking towards me. It seems like her usual bravado is back. She saunters – I can’t stop looking at her hips – before I notice, she’s standing in front of me. I put my arms back to my sides, and look up at her. She’s smirking in that way that makes heat pool in the crevices inside my stomach I did not even know existed. She leans down, a sultry tone in her voice.

“You want this, right?”

I nod.

“Then how should I fuck you?”

In seconds I’m pushed down onto my back from my shoulders, my legs hanging off the end of the bed and being straddled by Meenah. Her long braids tickle my arms slightly. I don’t have much space to move. To be honest though, I don’t really think I want to. Using two of her fingers she traces up one of my arms with the tips of her them, her nails too short to do the job, until she gets to my collar bone. The ghost of a shiver passes through me. She bends, her lips pressed to my ear whispering, still caressing my skin.

“Don’t tell me you got nothin’. What if I –“

Deliberately, Meenah bends down to my collar bone and grazes it with her teeth; they seem to be made for this type of thing, or at least it feels like it. My breath hitches as she places her mouth on it, sucking. Her tongue glides over it back and forth. I hold my breath for a moment before I let it out as slow as possible.

"Do this?"

She moves her mouth so well; as she goes down from my clavicle and back upward, it makes me think of when she swims in the ocean. It's fluid and composed. Thinking about it makes me a little more comfortable – something familiar in this sea of new. Albeit new, 'this' feels phenomenal. When she stops I want to ask for more. But my mouth feels like lead. If I talk I might ruin the moment. She’s kissing up my neck and up my jaw, then at the outer lobe of my ear. She sucks on the tip.

"What about this?"

Little licks, then back down my jaw, nibbling a little, until she’s hovering over my lips.

“C’mon, Serket. Tell me what’chu want.”

Her lips are literally close enough to touch, yet she pulls them back every time I go to close the distance. I want her to do so many things to me – there’s so much. I want her touch me. Her lips are so, so, tantalizing. She’s not doing anything. Ugh, this is silly. She, along with everyone else, is always telling me that I talk too much. Why does she want me to speak? I'm so confused.

"Why would you want me to?"

She raises her head a bit, apparently confused as well.

"Why wouldn't I?"

I close my eyes, bracing myself for the truth of the matter – for when she admits she doesn't want to hear me.

"Everyone, including you, tells me I talk too much. I don't want to ruin this for you."

Meenah pauses, her eyes showing her contemplation.

"Yeah, ya do talk too much."

See? I knew it. That's that, really. I don't have to make a sound; she doesn't have to hear me any long –

"That don't mean I don't wanna hear your voice."

...What? What does that mean? It sounds so contradictory. How in the world does someone like a voice, but not want to hear them talk?

"I don't really understand that, Meenah."

She gives me a peck on the cheek.

"You're a blabber mouth, that's fo' sho. But yo' voice is sumfin' I'll never get tired of."

For once, I am speechless. I'm not really sure I understand why that was so comforting. Meenah may be impolite and blunt sometimes, yet, somehow, someway, she knows when to say the right thing to me. I'll give being vocal a try.

“Please kiss me.” I mutter it, low.

“What was that, Serket? Couldn’t hear ya.”

I gulp, and then speak a little louder.

“Kiss me.”

“There ya go.”

Meenah places her lips on mine, not exactly gently. Our mouths meld together at a slow, temperate speed. She lowers her body onto me, placing one hand in my hair and tugging without hurting me. The other wanders between my neck and the dip in my chest; a nibble leads to an open mouth kiss – she licks at the tip of my tongue with her own. With a muffled whimper on my part she continues her ministrations, knowing exactly what to do. Her hand roams even lower until it reaches my breasts. She lifts herself upward a teensy bit, breaking the kiss. I would attempt to show my displeasure, but truly there is none - both hands are now groping, kneading in a pleasurable way. Thumbs make their way to where my nipples are beneath my clothes, rubbing in a circular motion.

"Serket."

I pout as she pulls herself completely upright. Oh God, did I do something wrong?

“Can ya take your dress off?”

This is so embarrassing. She’s going to see me naked and I’m not even going to get to see her. I’ve always wanted to. As liberating as the possibility of being vocal may be, being naked for the first time in front of her is exciting and nerve-wracking all in one. I want her, too. Maybe she'll take them off for me.

"Only if you take your clothes off." I say nervously.

Meenah quirks an eyebrow, but seems amused.

“Okay.”

She takes her shirt off as fast as she can – oh God she's not wearing a bra. I know that she usually doesn't, but. She doesn’t take her eyes off mine as she undoes her belt, not pulling it all the way out, along with the button to her dark, practically black, jeans, and unzips them. She stands up on the bed, quickly taking them off. I hear a _kuh-thunk_ as they hit the hard wood floor. Her boxers are fuchsia; she’s beautiful. Her gaze, triumphant, speaks volumes.

“There.”

I sit up, my legs still dangling off the edge of the bed. I guess it’s my turn. I pull up my dress from the bottom, slowly, trying to be careful not to rip it. Soon though, it’s over my head and carefully placed on the side of the bed. Immediately she’s back on top of me, pushing me up closer to the headboard, kissing my neck lightly and touching my breasts.

“You’re gorgeous, Serket.” Meenah says between kisses. She motions to take my bra off but stops abruptly.

“Do ya reely wanna do this?”

“Meenah.” My voice sounds so needy. God if she stops now I don’t even know what I’ll do.

“Oh, shell. If that’s the case.”

Just like that, the bra is off, a blur of blue falling into space, and a mouth is on. It covers one of my nipples and the other is being tweaked slightly in between Meenah’s fingers. I squirm under her touch. Moans are escaping my mouth. I'm fighting the urge to shut up. How is she so good at this? She’s killing me in the best way. I don’t know what to with my hands besides the one that’s on the back of her head, pushing her into me somewhat. It’s not enough to keep her there, though, because her head is moving downward, her hand moving with her. Licks and kisses on my stomach, a nip here and there, clue me in to where she’s headed.

Meenah gets to my panties, which happen to be a different color blue. She looks up at me once again, asking permission. I tug them down a bit myself. She gets the hint and takes her time pulling them down, letting her fingers barely touch the insides of my legs.

"Please," I manage to choke out. I need this.

She just smirks up at me.

As soon as she’s back up I feel her kiss my lower lips once, and then a tongue enters the area. She’s licking and sucking in all the right places; it’s not long before I’m quivering under her. I’m gripping the sheets hard enough to rip them. It doesn’t matter. Not right now.

Meenah’s tongues makes circles around my clit, firm, yet relaxed enough to occasionally glaze over it. I feel a finger enter me, just to the first knuckle. My lip might start bleeding from all the biting I’m doing to merely keep control of myself. It’s of no use at this point. Then, the whole finger goes in. And out. In. And out. My eyes are shut tight in undeniable pleasure. I can tell she’s looking up at me. I would look at her, but my head is lolling backwards. My hips thrust upward, trying to get as much of her as possible. A second finger – fuck – a lick over my clit almost directly, the hint of a suck. I’m trying to tell her I’m there; I only need a little more – I’m panting so hard I can barely get it out – outright screaming, moaning – I can’t handle being quiet anymore.

“M-Meenah!”

And just like that, a fire rolls through me – it feels like my stomach is dropping – a jolt up my spine; I feel my release come out as I cover my mouth with one of my hands. My moans die down as I try to gain my breath back; she helps me ride through it. When she’s done licking me, she climbs up and gives me a peck on the lips before moving to my side and lying down. She reaches out and grabs my hand with the one she didn’t use on me. Her smug aura is radiating outward. After I finally catch my breath, I turn to my side to face her. I’m blushing like mad and I know it. It’s so embarrassing. I didn’t mean to be that loud at all; the whole place probably heard me. It’s a couple minutes of lying there, comfortably, before anyone says anything. She breaks the silence.

“Like it?”

How could I describe it? Fantastic? Spectacular? Amazing? I nod and grin.

“Indescribable.”

Meenah grips my hand a little tighter.

“I'm sorry I was so loud though.”

“Yeah, if ya screamed any louder, people would’a thought a murder was goin’ on.”

I bury my face in her neck, moving my body closer, and muttering a sorry. She just laughs.

“S’ok, Serket. I’ll make ya scream even louder for shore next time.”

“I don’t see how that’s even possible.”

She kisses the top of my head. I can feel the confidence coming off of every part of her being. Be that as it may, I’m wondering something.

“Hey, Meenah?”

“Yeah?”

“When do I get to return the favor?”

She kisses my forehead, my nose, and then my mouth.

“Gee, I dunno. How about now?”


End file.
